


The Stars Are Bright But Your Smile Is Brighter

by ghostlyruinstrash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Midam Week (Supernatural), Midam week 2020, Post Series, Stargazing, but it's okay cause adam loves him anyway, michael doesn't know how to use a map
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26596723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlyruinstrash/pseuds/ghostlyruinstrash
Summary: Day 1- FirstsJust some Midam stargazing fluff
Relationships: Michael/Adam Milligan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	The Stars Are Bright But Your Smile Is Brighter

It was safe to say that, after spending a thousand years together in hell, Michael and Adam had had their fair share of first together. This however was new even for them. They had fallen into a comfortable silence during the drive, with only the low hum of the radio and the sliding off the few boxes of belongings they'd managed to gather since being back on earth to break it.

Adam sat behind the wheel while Michael's apparition sat in the passenger seat, the map that he was intending to use for directions long forgotten or at least that's what Michael would have told you. In actual fact, he had found the map 'unnecessarily complicated' and abandoned it in favor of using his 'angel senses' to navigate. Although, having not been on earth for the last thousand years, his senses were a bit rusty. Between that and adam's distracting (though admittedly adorable) humming, that Micheal couldn't help but to observe rather than pay attention to the road, Michael had managed to get them completely lost.

"Dude I told you we should have used the map," Adam said matter-of-factly, in that playful tone he quite often finds himself taking to Micheal in. "we're totally lost aren't we?"

"I am unsure how you think this brightly colored paper could have aided this situation but I assure you I know where we are going" ...he didn't and Adam could tell, if his raised eyebrow was anything to go by.

"mhm and where's that Mikey?" he playfully mocked using the nickname Micheal had become well acquainted with over the recent months. He had protested its use at first but his will was no match for the playful smile that appeared on Adams's face anytime he used it.

"You know I could just fly us there" he countered, trying to keep the smile that tried to form on his face hidden. It was strange how he, the archangel Michael, heaven's greatest weapon and yada yada, struggled to stop something as simple as a smile from forming on his apparition when it came to the other man.

"You're avoiding the question" he replied with a small laugh.

On a whim Adam decided to pull over and head through the trees fencing the side of the road into a small clearing. he turned to see if the angel was following him and was greeted by his face inches from his own. he felt his lips tug into a grin as he leaned into the other's lips. it would have felt strange to kiss an apparition of himself had he not done it so many times before but Michael's lips felt like home to him and he wouldn't trade this feeling for the world.

After a few seconds he pulled back far enough to whisper "come on I wanna show you something" onto the other man's lips leaving a ghost of a peck before backing up with Michael following his every step.

Once they reached the middle of the clearing, admittedly only a few steps back but it took much longer to reach when you had to stop for a quick makeout session every other step, Adam threw himself down onto the grass patting the spot next to him gesturing for Micheal to join him.

"I could have summoned a blanket you know," the other said with a slightly furrowed brow as he gently lowered himself onto the ground. As soon as he was seated he saw Adam raise himself onto his side, bringing his hands down to Michael's chest to gently press him back against the ground. Ignoring the half-hearted grunt of protest Adam lowered himself down once more this time resting his head on the other's chest.

"Oh you know you love it really" He teased, and Micheal couldn't disagree with him there instead he hummed in agreement and choose to watch Adam in favor of the stars they had come to watch. Adam was the only light he needed in his life anyway and the way the younger boy's face brightened up when he caught a glimpse of a shooting star was the best sight Micheal could ever ask for.

Micheal had been there when the stars had been created, had watched entire galaxies form and as awe-inspiring as that had been this was the first time that they had truly been beautiful in Michael's eyes. as he laid on the grass in the middle of nowhere with the love of his life's head resting on his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> just edited this and wow I really hated commas a couple months ago huh  
> and thank you to everyone who's left kudos or comments they really make my day :)


End file.
